Reagan Investigation
by CrimeTVLuver
Summary: When Jack Boyle is found dead in his apartment the Reagan family becomes under investigation. How does the family react to the news and handle the investigation and who killed Jack Boyle? NOT BEST AT SUMMARY'S BUT IT IS WORTH READING. ENJOY BlueBloodsLuver


This is my first Blue Bloods Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything and no copyright intended.

~BlueBloodsLuver~

* * *

Five years ago Erin thought she had a perfect life, loving husband, caring family, and gracious daughter. Well that was until she realized three years later her loving husband was actually not the man who she thought he was. Now divorced and living with her rambunctious teenage daughter, Nicky, she never pictured her life playing out this way. The whole time she was blinded by his love and could not see who Jack Boyle really was. Meanwhile her father, Commissioner Frank Reagan and brothers Joe and Danny, could see who he really was. With their detective and police skills they could see past the mask that Jack wore.

Through the years Erin had accomplished many things in life. A loving daughter who could be a hand full for a while, becoming assistant district attorney for Manhattan, and coming to the realization that she had been blinded from that her husband was not who she thought he was. She might have not recognized it till now but her brothers and father recognized who he was and they protected her as best they could.

Two years have passed since the divorce was final and Jack had since been busy with girls and lacking on work. His latest girl was a waitress at the local Italian restraint. It was a Wednesday night in early August there was a little chill in the air when Jack stumbled out of the Gold Pyramid, drunk and out of his mind he made his way down the back ally towards his apartment. Returning back home he found his way to his bed and fell asleep.

That night on the other side of town Erin was preparing for the upcoming case against one of the main players in one of the largest gangs in uptown Manhattan. Sitting on the couch looking through evidence, witnesses, and photographs of the victims, while her daughter was working on her latest paper for history class, it was getting late into the night. Already two in the morning Erin deiced it was best if she got some rest before the trial. Nicky fast asleep beside her, Erin shook her daughter and told her it was time to go to her bed and sleep there. After her daughter was tucked into bed and Erin got settled into her bed she knew that this was an important trial and she could not loose. The sun rise being as gorgeous as ever Erin rose for her bed and went to wake up her daughter to get ready for school while she got ready for work.

Meanwhile Joe was meeting with his FBI contact on the roof top of abandoned building. The two of them talking about the next step he was to take with the Blue Templar. Worried that he might have been compromised and that he and his family was in danger, he was hesitant on making any further moves with the Templar.

In Staten Island Danny and his wife Linda was sitting in the living room both enjoying a glass of wine and each other. The kids to bed and Danny's tour ending at 5, they enjoyed the evening with a nice family dinner and quality time. There had not been much time for family lately since he had been working late tours, coming home at 12 and 1 in the morning.

Now Jamie was out on patrol with Sgt. Renzull. Jamie talking about the wedding plans he had made with Sid so far. Complaining about how many decisions there are to be made for a wedding and how they were not all important for him. Renzull agreed with him and stated that when he got married he wanted to keep the wedding simple and easy but his wife wanting all these fancy things and food. That was what Jamie wanted also but Sid wanted a big wedding with friends and family. The two men complaining about their girls, there were many more years of that type of conversation.

Back at the Regain house, Frank was sitting in the kitchen looking at his computer, there had been a up rise in subway crime rate and he did not understand why and how to deal with it. Last month the rates had fallen and now they are back up. It made no since. He was trying to think of ways to make the rate fall again when his father walked in, Henry. Few words exchanged as Henry, humble as always went to the fridge and made a late night snack. Wondering what was keeping his son up this time. There had been problems in the past few weeks. Nothing had to be said for Henry to know something was wrong though.

Late morning approached as Jack's girlfriend came by the apartment to say hello to her boyfriend. As she opened the bedroom door she found blood covering the bed where Jack way laying. Stunned she yelled and rushed out of the room and went to call 911. 20 Minutes later the apartment was crawling with police and CSU collecting evidence. Danny and his partner Jackie pulled up and went up to the apartment. Stepping into the room where his sister's ex laid he glanced at the man and then went over to talk to the girlfriend. Meanwhile Jackie was asking the Crime Scene Unit about what they have collected and if there was anything to get a lead on what happened. It turned out that they found the stamp on his hand for the Golden Pyramid. Also the girlfriend said that she was at home the time Jack was killed. Still needing to confirm her alibi Danny did not like working this case. Things between his sister and Jack had been tense and it was not like Danny was a big fan of him either. But either way, the man did not deserve to be murdered and it was Danny's job to find the killer. The only question was going to be how was he going to break to his Nicky that her father was dead?

* * *

Please Review and give me feedback. Should I continue?

~BlueBloodsLuver~


End file.
